Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare
| nextepisode= }} Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare is the second and final part of the first episode of the third season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. It aired alongside Night of the Boogey Biker, making up the twenty-second episode overall in the series. Premise The gang goes to the Coolsville Space Center, where Velma's science project on Scooby Snacks will go to space. But they may have to cancel the launch when an astronaut ghost shows up, disrupting the whole center. Synopsis The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency went down to the Coolsville Space Center. Velma made an experiment on how microwave Scooby Snacks will cook in Space, and it's been chosen to go on the shuttle. Mr. Sinclair gives the gang a tour of the shuttle, but before they could go in, an Astronaut ghost appeared from inside, declaring the mission canceled. After the chase, the gang found what Freddie believes it to be contaminated alien juice on Scooby's back, but Velma corrected him saying it's shoe polish. They met up with Mr. Sinclair, who explains that the launch will have to be canceled, thanks to the ghost. Velma calculated that if the launch gets canceled, her experiment wouldn't be able to go into orbit until the year 2047. But Freddie promised to solve it before then, and the gang sets out to look for clues. They ran into Billy Bob Joe Bob Harris who owns the land until the Space Center was built, he wished it would close down because the liftoffs were bothering his cows. He claims he has nothing to do with the ghost, and leaves to get back to his new business, selling shuttle souvenirs. Shaggy finds him suspicious, saying he talks like the ghost. They next meet Simon Simonson, he also had a project for the shuttle, but Velma's experiment was chosen over his Anti-Gravity Boots. He denies to have a grudge against her, saying that her experiment is much more important. After he leaves to polish his boots, Freddie suggest to look in the shuttle's hanger for clues. Shaggy and Scooby refused, but Velma says that if they don't solve the mystery, her dream is ruined. Feeling very bad for Velma, they resolved to help her, which she thanks them gratefully. While looking inside the hanger, Scooby found a scientific formula, but before they could look at it further, the ghost showed up, and pursues them. Scooby ended up on the ghost's back, who shakes him off losing one of his boots, he then goes for the gang, but Scooby who accidentally activated the ghost's lost boot, uncontrollably crashes into the ghost trapping him. Mr. Sinclair shows up congratulating the kids on catching the ghost. Shaggy and Daphne believes him to be Billy Bob Joe Bob Harris, he talks like the ghost and the launches were spooking his cows. But Velma says the ghost none other than Simon Simonson, the shoe polish Scooby got on his back after the first attack was the same polish Simon used on his Anti-Gravity Boots. And the formula Scooby found was really Simon's anti-gravity formula. Simon really was mad at Velma because her experiment was chosen over his, so he wanted to cancel the launch so her's wouldn't go into orbit. After Simon was arrested, Mr. Sinclair announces that Velma's project will go into orbit after all, but she says she couldn't have done it without Scooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Mr. Sinclair * Billy Bob Joe Bob Harris Villains: * Astronaut Ghost * Simon Simonson Other characters: * Cow * Newscaster * Security guard Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Space Center ** Dinkley home Objects * Scooby Snacks * Shaggy Snacks Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This is the second episode to focus on Velma after . Incidentally, both villains in the episodes wanted personal revenge on Velma. * Velma also had an invention of her's chosen to go into space in the next series episode . * This is the second time Shaggy had to be bribed with Shaggy Snacks, after the original series episode . In both episodes, Scooby is offered Scooby Snacks as usual, but Shaggy will not accept Scooby Snacks for the particular situation, and so is instead offered a Shaggy Snack, that Daphne just happened to have ready for him. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *The first time the gang is on the lift, as Freddie says that he wonders if Martians are on the space shuttle, his lower half is at first behind Scooby, then it appears in front of Scooby, between him and Velma. Also, Freddie's right arm is at first behind Daphne, then it appears in front of her for a second before returning to being behind her. *When the gang and Mr. Sinclair first encounter the ghost, and take the lift down from the shuttle, Mr. Sinclair's skin color changes intermittently after the ghost pops out of the lift. Also, the lift interior is missing throughout the scene. * When Freddie says that Scooby got alien juice on his back, Scooby's collar was missing. * After the ghost comes out of the monitor, as Freddie says "Let's get out of here!", the gang is running in mid-air. * As the ghost corners the gang, just before Fred asks the ghost if he's Red Herring, his pistol and holster disappear for a few seconds. * When Simon confesses, Shaggy's eyebrows were the same color as his hair. * When Mr. Sinclair announces that Velma's project will go into orbit after all, the clip on his clipboard disappeared and reappeared for a split-second. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Billy Bob Joe Bob's anger at the Coolsville Space Center is counterproductive, as he allowed for it to be built on his land and is making money off of it by selling souvenirs. This is presumably because he never liked doing it to begin with. * Shaggy claims that he can't be bribed with Scooby Snacks, despite that he ate some before and liked them in . However, he probably was just not in the mood for them, or needed something more special for that particular situation. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 6 DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 15, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 17, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 episodes Category:Season premieres